darkdelacroixfandomcom-20200214-history
Star wars battlefront 2 Con's and Pro's
Cons: The majority of servers are owned, and dictated, especially the ones you see the most people on. If you anger the wrong person they start mad drama with you, talk behind your back, and selishly try to have you banned from every server that is apart of the game, luckily there is a way around this, set your profile to private, or hide your steam altogether, change your name, and erase your steam name history, that way there when you go into game, no one will know who you are, or be able to instigate drama with you, since they like to brown nose for fake friends who have power in the swbf2 remaining community, maining the server admins, and server owners, I repeat do not trust anyone in this game, the old swbf2 is dead and long gone, the rumors you hear about it being mainly admin abusing trolls, brown nose players who are afraid of getting banned, or want certain people as their friends so they can get other people banned. The clans are all the same, the majority of them, either that or they later become corrupt, do not join a clan in swbf2 if you want to have fun and not be used. Currently dedicated servers do not exist, and therefore your servers are hackable. Also the majority of servers in swbf2 are modded, or setup in favor of the host, so if you hear them bragging or trolling people you know why. Pros: The graphics are still dated for a 2005 game, and the game combat Mechanics are pretty cool, but different then other star wars games. You can host your own servers, and even mod them to play w.e maps, or units you wish from them. Unlike EA's swbf2, you can actually drive at-at's in this game. Star wars Galactic conquest may be the best thing about this game, next to its campaign mode. Space combat is really good to, you can even play space assault and blow up your opponents battleships. The game has hunt mode which allows you to huntor be creatures from the original star wars films like wampas, and jawas. Hero Assault assault, a game mode consisting of heroes versus villains is a great game mode to, any unit can be killed from either team, or it can be played as a team game. Lan gameplay is possible if you wish to play with people living next to you to make online gamming even easier and more convient to those with limited network ranges. You get to play the "501st" in campaign mode, and follow this group from the clone wars all the way up to the galactic empire when they become vaders fist, they also provide a great deal of lore, and info on the star wars series. They have controllable vehicles as well as units in this game that are trully worth trying, and very thought out, and have cool game mechanics to. Overall I would play for its campaign, galactic conquest, and if you can find a server, or use my info to play on one without getting admin abused, its worth the time consuming and effort 5/10* due to the rabid declining community ingame.